lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodsucker village
|image =Bloodville1.jpg |imagedesc = View of the area from the fence near the Dead City level exit. |level =Military Warehouses |factions =''None'' during gameplay (except Strelok's group members) Loners during Freeplay |locations =Strelok gang hideout |buildings = |leader = |doctor = |technicians= none |merchants =none |characters = *Ghost *Fang |loot = |quests =*Meet Ghost *Meet with fang *Missing weapon (optional) |notes = }} is a minor, but important location featured in the first two canon S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games and S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *As is typical of the game, the location is larger than the version seen in the released canon game. *Since the timeline sets the game in July, there has also been ample time for extensive floral overgrowth to establish itself providing cover for the inhabitants and impeding movement for the player. *There are plenty of Anomalies to stumble into, mostly Witches' Jelly, Springboards and Burners. *There are a variety of Mutants infesting the area; Bloodsuckers obviously, but only a pair; a small swarm of Rats near the tower, and a respawning pair of Chimera in the same area. Notes *The bugged stash Investigator's dilemma will only appear in Freeplay as a map location. *The other village inhabitants (apart from the storyline gang members) will also only appear during Freeplay. *A unique Sniper TRs 301 can be found at the top of the tower. Gameplay *There is no pressing need to visit this location and the Military Warehouses level is inaccessible early in game anyway, rendering the point moot. *Level access is possible via Dead City, allowing a shortcut to Great Metal Factory along the level boundary fence west of Bloodsucker village. Until proper level access is granted, this will be unidirectional to Rostok. *The Strelok Gang Hideout remains locked until the Meet Ghost mission is activated by Doc. *A village revisit will be necessary later on after business with MadDog has concluded and a further visit later in the game in order to Meet with fang. *If the player bothers to 'work' for Kolovrat, then the Missing weapon optional mission takes place in the village and it may be necessary to deal with the local Chimera infestation. *In Freeplay, a small group of Loners take up temporary residence in the southern part of the village. They become the focus of a distasteful task for the player. Notable Loot * House to the south-west: 1x Shotgun and 10x 12x76 Slug in the basement. * Green house to the north-west: 2x Permanent Meal and 30x 12x70 Buckshot in a breakable wooden crate in the attic. * Green house south-west of the water tower: 1x Canned Corn in a wardrobe (next to the hanging Ameba); 1x Tourist's Delight, 2x Mineral water and 20x 12x76 Dart in the next room; 1x Medkit in the fireplace. * Red brick house south of the water tower: 2x Bandages, 1x Medkit and 1x Mineral water in a breakable wooden crate; 1x Medkit, 1x Mossandra wine, 2x Cmuphob vodka, 2x Tourist's Delight and 1x Stone Blood in a rucksack in the fireplace. * Water tower: 1x Chmielnitskoe beer, 20x 9x18mm +P+ rounds, 60x 5.56x45mm AP and 1x Sniper TRs 301 (subject to the side missions Find improved "TRs 301" (pre-v1.4007; no longer a subject in v1.4007) and Missing weapon). Trivia * (v1.4007) Despite of similar appearance with the unique Sniper TRs 301, the one in the tower no longer a subject to Nimble's Find improved "TRs 301" side-quest. Gallery Bloodville1a.jpg|Player's location marker for... Bloodville1.jpg|...this view. Bloodville2.jpg|The view of the village farmstead when the player stands in .. Bloodville2a.jpg|...this location. Bloodville3.jpg|The view from the boundary fence with the entrance to the Strelok gang hideout lower left near a Witches' Jelly infested ruin. Bloodsucker Village - PDA Map view-location (Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Bloodsucker Village" Bloodsucker Village (Military Warehouses, Lost Alpha).jpg|Bloodsucker Village Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations